The Final Towers: The Hurricane
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: A hurricane is coming, and the gang is locked in Kadic when a tower is activated. How will it end? Read and find out. This is the first story in a series of XANA's best and last attacks. Rating Upgraded due to cursing.
1. Hurricane Samuel Is Coming

Chapter 1:

Hurricane Samuel Is Coming

Powerful Hurricane Samuel was threatening to make landfall very close to Kadic where our heroes, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, and the not so nice students, like Sissy, were bordering up the school. "Your sure that this storm isn't a XANA attack?" Odd asked Jeremy. "Can't be." Said Jeremy. "Nothing came up on the scan." Yumi then came out with some more boards and said "this is the perfect time for XANA to kill us, when were preparing for a storm and when our backs are already killing us! "I hope Ailta's cold is getting better, because we could really use her help!"

This story is supported by Hurricane Headlines.Visit us at hurricaneh.tk.


	2. Tower Activated

Chapter 2:

Power Outage.

2 days later:

Everyone is panicking, putting the final touches on their preparations for the hurricane, and locking themselves in doors. Aileta was better. All the students at Kadic were ordered to stay in the dorm room area. Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Aileta, and Yumi were all talking to each other. "I'm worried about my parents." said Yumi. Yumi's parents Evacuated the day before and left Yumi at the school. "At least you have parents" said Odd. "I never did" Aileta said, sadly. Suddenly, without warning, the power blew. "The storm isn't supposed to hit land for another 10 hours and we already lost power!" said Ulrick, turning on a flashlight. "Do you want to know what is worse?" asked Jeremy, looking worried. "Let me guess" said Odd. "XANA has activated a tower while were locked in a school in a hurricane with no way go deactivating it?" Odd asked in one breath. "Um, yes" replied Jeremy.


	3. Tornado

Chapter 3:

Tornado

Suddenly, a cloud started rotating and soon enough a funnel formed. "And there is no way to find out what the tower is doing?" Yumi wondered. "There is one way," Said Jeremy. "Look out the window." "What the hell is that?" Aileta asked. "You mean that big funnel coming out of the sky? It's a tornado" said Jeremy. "You mean a XANA tornado!" Odd said as the tornado started to grow to about 3 times its size. "Any Ideas on how to deactivate the tower?" Ulrich asked. "We have go to the factory, I guess." Replied Jeremy. "WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Aileta. "I'm trying not to get killed in Lyoko, but now I need to worry about living while getting to Lyoko!" "Don't curse, Aileta" said Odd. "there are kids reading." "Shut up" said Ulrich. "Time to go! And don't forget your rain coat!" finished Jeremy.

The Action Begins in the next chapter, coming out tomorrow!


	4. In The Sewers

Chapter 4:

In The Sewers

"It's windy out here." yelled Yumi over the wind. "No shit!" said Jeremy. "If I cant curse, why can you." Aileta asked. "Be quiet." said Jeremy. The kids were in the sewers, taking an alternative route to the factory. "Uh Jeremy…" said Ulrich. "Now what?" replied Jeremy. "The tornado isn't after us." said Ulrich. "Huh?" Everyone else said at once. They all looked around and saw that the tornado, now even bigger, was headed for the factory. "We need to hurry up" Odd said. They got into their sc the second after they reached the factory. The second they got into Lyoko, they were greeted with some not-so-friendly faces. "Well, looks like XANA had a backup plan." Odd commented. He was talking about the 2 spiders in front of him. "Here we go again." Yumi said.

This story is supported by Hurricane Headlines. Go online to hurricaneh.tk


	5. The Battle

Chapter 5:

The Battle.

Ulrich started with the first attack. "Triangleate!" He yelled. Suddenly, he started running in a triangle around one of the spiders, and eventually tripled himself. The spider used its lasers at 2 of the Ulrich's, which disappeared. "Impact!" yelled the last Ulrich. The spider turned around and fired more lasers at Ulrich. "Ulrich, you Just lost 80 LP! Man, that thing is powerful!" Jeremy said. "Hurry up! The tornado is almost here!" said Jeremy. "Laser arrow" Odd yelled. Odd fired 4 arrows at the second spider while the second spider launched 4 lasers, 2 which hit Odd. Meanwhile, Yumi was escorting Aileta to the tower. Back to the spider battle. Ulrich only has 20 LP left and Odd has 60 LP. Ulrich was deflecting lasers with his sword. When the spider ran out of ammo, Ulrich threw his sword and hit the XANA eye, destroying the spider. Unfortunatly for Ulrich, the explosion affected the last of his LP and he was devirtualized. Odd was hiding behind a nearby rock while the other spider was looking for him. "Laser arrow!" He yelled. He fired 3 laser arrows at the spider and got a direct hit. "Ok, now you need to help Yumi with Aileta. Sprint north in order to catch up with them, and fast, because XANA is sending more monsters!" It was getting windy in the factory as the tornado came closer. Father down the road, Odd cached up with Yumi and Aileta just as 3 Blocks appeared. Odd shot 1 laser arrow at 1 of the blocks, just as the block shot some fire rings. They both killed each other. When Odd and Ulrich were devirtualized, they made it up to the control room. "Why is it so windy in here?" asked Odd. "Don't you remember? XANA launched a tornado!" said Jeremy. "His head is so empty, I don't know how he can even remember to put on clothes every morning." said Ulrich. Suddenly, one of the factory walls cane apart and the tornado was less than a mile away. "HURRY UP!" Jeremy Yelled to Yumi. Back in Lyoko, Yumi was down 30 LP and destroyed 1 of the blocks. The other froze her and was now chasing Aileta. In the factory, Jeremy was typing fast into his computer. "I'm trying to unfreeze Yumi. A second later, Yumi was throwing her fans at the back of the block, destroying it. The tornado started to rip apart the cables in the factory. Aileta entered the tower and typed in "Aileta". The tornado started to pick up Odd and Jeremy. Aileta finished typing in "Code Lyoko". "Ulrich! Hit the enter key!" screamed Jeremy. Ulrich hit the enter key and said "Return to the past".


End file.
